


Parecido familiar

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos sabemos que entre personas de una misma familia es común que exista cierto parecido físico, y pocos le damos importancia realmente. Sin embargo, cuando ese familiar se parece a la misma persona que pasó años intentando asesinarte, quizás ese parecido familiar es un poco problemático.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parecido familiar

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo, sé que ésta no es una historia precisamente original en el fandom, pero creí que tenía que hacer una contribución porque, generalmente, se habla del parecido entre Kankuro y Tadashi, sin embargo, se me ocurrió que Temari se parece en cierto punto a Karura, y por tanto, a Yashamaru también así que... aquí está el resultado.

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche cuando el Quinto Kazekage entró al complejo, tras un día un tanto pesado de asignar misiones y revisar papeleo.

Al escuchar actividad en la cocina decidió dirigirse allí.

Cuando se encontró en el rellano se fijó en que la figura humanoide vuelta de espaldas hacia él que estaba inclinada sobre la estufa le resultaba al mismo tiempo conocida y fuera de lugar, como si no debiera estar allí, pero puesto que el mismo umbral de la puerta le cubría todo de la cintura hacia abajo sólo podía asegurar que era alguien con una túnica y un mandil y no podía determinar qué era lo que le resultaba tan inquietante de esa persona.

Hasta que se acercó un poco más y alcanzó a verle el cabello, apenas rozando los hombros de la figura, de un color arena clara tan... conocido: el cabello de Yashamaru. 

Se quedó clavado en la entrada. Sin atreverse a descubrir su presencia y tan estupefacto que le resultaba imposible marcharse. «Él está muerto, murió hace mucho» se repetía, pero, ¿no lo estaba viendo frente a sí tan claramente como cuando había vivido con él?

Repentinamente la figura -Yashamaru- se volteó, quedado de frente a él. Y nuevamente las circunstancias cambiaron. Esa persona tenía ojos verdes, era más alta, era una mujer; algo no cuadraba del todo: esa persona no era Yashamaru, sino su hermana, Temari. 

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, preocupada.

–Tu cabello –acertó a responderle sin perder los nervios.

–¿Qué? ¿Esto? –inquirió, tocándose distraídamente un mechón de pelo, para después voltearse y concentrar su atención nuevamente en la sartén– No hace falta que me repitas que es un desastre. Pero acabo de bañarme y no se ha secado –concluyó, sin prestarle mayor atención a su hermano.

Aún desconcertado y un tanto nervioso se acercó a una silla puesta en frente de la mesa y se dejó caer en ella cansinamente.

Durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra había peleado contra su padre este le había dicho que Karura lo había amado, y que el cuento de que su madre había muerto maldiciendo a la aldea y a su tercer hijo no era más que una mentira inventada por él, el Cuarto Kazekage, para ponerlo a prueba.

Al enterarse, Temari no se había sorprendido mucho, había sonreído y asentido con un aire de "ya lo sabía" para luego agregar "No me sorprende. Escuché cómo hablaba de ti durante su embarazo. Te adoraba"

Sin embargo, eso no resolvía su duda sobre Yashamaru. 

¿Lo había amado él también? ¿Podría siquiera considerar eso como una opción? ¿O había creído tan ciegamente en Tadashi que no lo había pensado dos veces al recibir su misión? 

Si al menos.... Pero era imposible. Él no había tenido razón para amarle más allá de que pertenecían a una misma familia. Y, sin embargo, ahora que era capaz de mirar el pasado de una manera neutral le habría gustado que su tío hubiera... llegado a quererlo, a verlo como algo más que una responsabilidad agregada porque era el hijo de la que había sido su hermana, que, en el fondo, no hubiera querido tomar la misión, o que lo hubiera hecho a sabiendas de que la arena lo protegería de cualquier ataque, salvándolo.

Tal vez, en el fondo, sólo deseaba que lo que le había dicho sobre Karura y el amor fuera su despedida, no como un asesino, sino como su tío.

Pero eso era algo que sería enterrado bajo las dunas del desierto del País del Viento, puesto que todo aquel que habría podido resolverle la duda estaba muerto a esas alturas.

Y justo porque debía vivir con esa duda, con esa pregunta dándole vueltas en la mente, es que el recuerdo seguía hiriéndolo.

No podía decirlo, claro que no. ¿Que una memoria de cuando tenía seis años aún lo perseguía? No, sencillamente no podía. Él era el Quinto Kazekage, no podía darse el lujo de sucumbir a los sentimientos.

Pero eso no hacía el recuerdo menos vívido, ¿verdad? Eso no hacía que desapareciera o que lo dejara en paz.

Eso no hacía que no viera a Yashamaru cada vez que Temari se amarraba un mandil alrededor de la cintura, o limpiaba la casa.

Y, sin embargo, si Temari era tan parecida a Yashamaru, al punto de que había días en los que simplemente no quería estar cerca de ella, ¿no era por ende similar a Karura también? 

Lógicamente hablando, no podía - o no debía- desconfiar de su hermana mayor sólo por un parentesco con su tío. Pero, nuevamente, lógicamente hablando, su tío no debería de haber intentado matarlo, ¿cierto?

Pero entonces también era incorrecto confiar en su hermana porque ésta presentara un mayor parecido físico a su madre que Kankuro o él mismo.

Clavó en ella su mirada, esta vez tratando de fijarse en cada pequeño detalle, ya fuera para confirmar su similitud, o para demostrar su discrepancia, para con Yashamaru o Karura.

Su cabello era color arena, correcto, justo como el de sus familiares maternos que ni él ni Kankuro habían heredado; sin embargo, las facciones de su madre y de Yashamaru habían sido más delicadas, más finas, más... como las de él mismo. La complexión de sus dos hermanos mayores era más robusta, más cuadrada, más como la deTadashi. 

La forma de sus manos, empero, era idéntica a la de su tío -y por consiguiente, suponía, a las de su madre-, de eso estaba seguro, largas y delgadas, lo que explicaba que sus trazos, al momento de escribir, fueran más cuidados que los de cualquiera de sus dos hermanos menores.

Su jūtsu, de cualquier forma, era más como algo que haría Karura, no Yashamaru, sino Karura; pero eso por sí mismo no decía nada, porque no estaba seguro de que fuera algo que su madre hubiera utilizado como técnica de batalla, después de todo, no sabía cuál había sido su estilo de ataque y, en caso de que alguno de sus hermanos hubiera heredado la técnica de Karura, también habría podido ser marionetista, aunque algo hacía que se inclinara más a pensar en el abanico y el viento.

Sabía sin embargo, que en cuanto a actitud, ninguno de los tres había heredado el carácter tranquilo de su madre o de su tío; cualquiera de los hijos del Cuarto Kazekage tenía su temperamento: fuerte, osado, decidido, orgulloso. 

Incluso Temari, por más parecido físico que tuviera con Karura, tenía muy poca paciencia como para compararse con ella; podía llegar a esperar por algo, como un ascenso de rango, o a que una presa se acercara lo suficiente como para atacar, pero eran casos especiales, ella definitivamente no era de las mujeres que se sientan a tejer suéteres, o destacan en la cocina por hacer platillos que requieren tiempo y esfuerzo, tampoco de las abnegadas amas de casa o de las personas que tienen un hermoso jardín sólo por el gusto de cuidarlo y verlo crecer a través de los años, ni de aquellas personas que se sientan a leer un libro porque ella prefería levantarse y salir a vivir las aventuras narradas en lugar de leerlas.

No, definitivamente no. Le gustaban las cosas hechas rápido, bien, pero sin pérdida innecesaria de tiempo.

Tal vez en eso era parecida a Karura, en la eficacia y practicidad, pero él no tenía forma de saberlo.

Sin embargo, si debía admitirlo, la diferencia más notable era el rostro. Aunque su cabello fuera igual y aunque sus facciones hubieran sido más finas, estaba seguro de que la diferencia seguiría allí, porque no se trataba del color del pelo o de la forma de los huesos.

Sin duda parte de todo esto era que los ojos de su hermana no eran esa aleación entre violeta y gris de su madre y su tío, pero que tampoco eran los café de su padre. 

Sus ojos eran verdes, como un bosque, como los suyos, aunque varios tonos más brillantes y oscuros.

Pero eso no era todo. Lo que le hacía saber que estaba a salvo cada vez que en un movimiento de su mano o una frase le recordaba a Yashamaru era su sonrisa.

En ella no había parentesco con nadie. No era parecida a la de Karura, ni a la de Yashamaru, ni a la de Tadashi o a la de Kankuro.

Era suya, sencillamente. La sonrisa de su hermana. 

Si bien era bastante sencillo verla esbozar una sonrisa de arrogancia o de suficiencia, no era ésa a la que se refería. 

A pesar de que no era común verla sonreír de una forma honesta -como a ninguna kunoichi que se preciara, y ella no era por nada conocida como la kunoichi más cruel en las Cinco Naciones- había ocasiones, muy contadas por cierto, en las que su postura de kunoichi perfecta e hija y hermana del Cuarto y Quinto Kazekage o de guardaespaldas daba paso a la de la mujer que de alguna manera permanecía encerrada dentro de ese contenedor fuerte y de apariencia inalcanzable y se presentaba en forma de una sonrisa honesta o una acción que por sí misma habría sido considerada insignificante pero que al ser varias y repetidas, formaban algo constante o, incluso, en una breve caricia.

Y sólo con verla era capaz de recordar que Temari no era Yashamaru, no era como él. Ella no lo traicionaría, ella no le mentiría, ella lo amaba realmente y se lo hacía saber con esas pequeñas acciones.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

De la misma manera era imposible no pensar en Tadashi si Kankuro no llevaba el rostro pintado de púrpura.

La complexión de su hermano, si bien era más alta, era idéntica a la de su padre; su cabello del mismo color café, sus ojos, casi iguales.

Pero él lo ocultaba. Detrás de capas y capas de pintura de varios colores dejaba que esa semejanza se escondiera. 

Nunca le había preguntado directamente a su hermano el porqué de la pintura morada, pero después de tanto observarlo, tenía alguna idea.

Quizás no fuera tanto para hacer alusión al teatro Kabuki, quizás no fuera tanto para simular a una marioneta andante. Quizás fuera sólo para ocultar su parecido con ese hombre a quien nadie quería volver a ver.

Sin embargo, de la misma manera que había algo que diferenciaba a Temari de cualquiera de sus familiares, había algo que hacía a Kankuro distinto a Tadashi. 

Más allá de que sus ojos fueran de un idéntico color café, era su mirada la que le hacía saber que no era su padre vuelto a la vida quien tenía enfrente, sino a su hermano.

La mirada de Tadashi, tanto como podía recordarla, había estado siempre vacía, fría, distante, capaz de helar y de imponer; sin embargo, la de su hermano estaba viva, era más cálida, más alegre, quizás fuera sólo él quien lo veía, acostumbrado a los cambios de expresión más mínimos de sus hermanos y para alguien más no resultara sino un rostro vacío y estoico, pero sin duda nadie se hubiera atrevido a confundirlo con Tadashi al mirarlo a los ojos, con o sin pintura.

El ver a sus hermanos relajados al estar cerca de él, a pesar de que apenas unos años atrás no hubieran podido más que forzar una sonrisa y retirarse al lugar más alejado de él de la habitación, sentados a la mesa a su lado, o conversando con él sin que estuvieran constantemente preocupados sobre cuándo se alzarían las olas de arena que serían su muerte, era lo que le recordaba que ellos ya habían vencido su miedo y ahora estaba tranquilos, aun cuando él, que en otros tiempos habría sido su peor pesadilla, estaba a su lado, y ahora era su turno.

Ni Temari ni Kankuro iban a traicionarlo, tal vez no porque no tuvieran razones, sino porque simplemente no querían hacerlo.

No le harían daño intencionalmente, lo mismo que él no arremetería en su contra con la arena, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no deseaba hacerlo, porque en algún lugar de su mente sabía que aún si lo herían nuevamente de la misma manera que había hecho Yashamaru o si lo utilizaban como había hecho Tadashi todo era mejor que darse por vencido. El precio era alto, sí, pero igual lo era la recompensa y recorrer ese largo camino sólo por el resultado final valía la pena.

Y, por otro lado, ése era sólo el peor de los escenarios. Él no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de sus hermanos, de ninguno. 

Ambos le habían probado por medio de pequeñas acciones más que por palabras, que él resultaba importante para ellos, que realmente lo apreciaban, que habían dejado de temerle, que lo habían perdonado.

Así qué, ¿qué tanto importaba realmente el parecido familiar? 

No eran la misma persona, podía verlo. Bastaba con ver una sonrisa honesta o unos ojos de mirada sincera para darse cuenta de que las intenciones de sus hermanos iban encaminadas a algo mucho más profundo que la desconfianza y el odio.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues bueno... ¡me gustaría saber qué opinan de esto!  
> Si les ha gustado mi trabajo, también pueden encontrarme en Fanfiction.net y Wattpad.com bajo el nombre de Karen Hikari y en DevianArt.com como KareninaHikari.  
> ¡Me encantaría escuchar lo que tienen que decir!


End file.
